


It Means Magical (Like A Kiss)

by eruditeprincess



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, canon divergent from 3x03, happiness, leotilda fluff, post 3x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruditeprincess/pseuds/eruditeprincess
Summary: Leo woke up from his coma to find he didn't need to run any more.A look into the softer moments in Leo's life with the Hawkins and Mattie.Title from It Means Beautiful from Everybody's Talking About Jamie





	It Means Magical (Like A Kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm back with this fic, which will have none of that silly angst nonsense, thank you very much. This is a happy fic only.
> 
> I hope people enjoy this. If you like this, feel free to leave a kudo or comment, but if not don't worry. My tumblr is erudite-princess, so feel free to shout about Humans over there with me. Anyway, enjoy this fluffy mess! I don't own anything here, and the film they watch is Wonder Woman, also known as my favourite film of all time.

Leo liked the quiet moments in life, when he could stop and admire the world around him. In the past few years, running from everyone and anyone who could harm him or his family, he hadn’t had many quiet moments, instead finding his life to be a hub of action. Even when he ended up at the Hawkins, back when his family was whole and his entire mission was focused on saving Max, he felt as if he was running in slow motion, the world passing by him as he desperately tried to catch up and gain some form of normality, unable to stop and just look around at the life he’d built.

 

He felt as if he could stop when he was around her. He liked the quiet moments with her best, liked glimpsing what a life with her could look like. He never knew he wanted a life with anyone other than his family in it before she came along.

 

He liked the quiet when he woke up before her, her face buried in his back and her arms around his waist, clutching him to her in a warm embrace. Her hair always tickled when she turned on to her front, moving down his back but not letting go of his waist. He liked how relaxed she felt next to him, and he found himself taking her hand as she slept, stroking the back of it gently. He always felt himself silently laugh as she groaned, a sign she was waking. She was always warm next to him, and even though they hadn’t been sleeping in the same bed for long, he found himself snuggling into her warmth, turning onto his other side and his legs tangling with hers. She would sometimes wake up as he was turning, her dark eyes opening a fraction of a centimetre to look up at him, still slightly glassy from sleep. She pressed a kiss to his shoulders when she woke up, always his shoulders, as she was always too sleepy to reach up further. There was the morning where she ended up kissing his neck, as he had moved down in the night, curled in her embrace. She hadn’t anticipated how ticklish his neck was, and Leo remembered her smile, a beam of early morning sunlight falling over her face as she smiled at him, making her glow, and he giggled beneath her, turning to face her. Early-morning Mattie was one of his favourite sights, as the burdens she chose to carry hadn’t crossed her sleepy mind, and he liked how relaxed she was, her eyes looking up at him as she leaned up for a kiss.

 

Her bed tended to be where they had the quietest moments, laying next to each other as they waited for Stanley to finish cooking or the rest of the house to get home. Mattie would usually be on her phone or napping, curled up around the covers, and he would be reading whatever he could find on Mattie’s bookshelf, which was normally something miserable that he wouldn’t be able to put down. He knew Mattie would always end up looking over at him if she was awake, observing his profile as he focused on whatever he was reading. Sometimes she curled into his side, letting her guard down to cuddle him as she scrolled through her phone. There was one day when she turned to him, clutching her phone, and lay closer to him.

“I hate to be that girlfriend, but can we take a photo together?” she asked, her voice quiet. He felt a sudden surge of excitement at her calling herself his girlfriend, and she was biting her lip as he responded.

“Yeah, of course, I’ll see who is home to take it,” he started to get up, but she drew him back down.   
“I mean a selfie,” she said, “y’know, a picture that I’ll take of both of us, if that’s okay?”

“A selfie?” he watched Mattie’s mouth open to explain further, but he waved a hand, “I know what selfies are. I may have been ‘raised by wolves’, as you put it, but I know what a selfie is. Don’t worry, your boyfriend isn’t entirely clueless.”

“So are you okay for a selfie?” Mattie’s cheeks blushed pink, and he nodded over at her. She opened up the camera on her phone, and he gave a small smile as she took the photo. He kissed her cheek as she took the second photo. She turned her head to give him a full kiss, before pulling back, their foreheads close.

“Hi,” he whispered, his breath fanning out over her lips.

“Hey,” she responded, her lips curving up into a smile. He pressed a peck to her lips, and she pulled back, rolling away from him. “Sophie will be home soon. Don’t need her to walk in on anything.”

“She knows we’re together and that I sleep in here. I think she has a few guesses about how much kissing we do for her to declare ‘gross’.”

“Still. There are some things my siblings shall not see. For my sanity and theirs.”

 

Mia came to visit one evening, and Leo noticed the soft look in Mattie’s eyes as she watched him hug Mia. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face for the entire night, even as he and Mattie settled to watch a film as Laura and Mia spoke in low tones in the kitchen. Mattie had declared he was going to learn about superhero films, and she settled into his shoulder as the film played out on the screen, a sense of almost wonder in her eyes as she watched the opening scenes. He liked watching films with her; she always put on her favourite films with him, and he felt as if he was seeing part of her that she hid from everyone else, her face lighting up as she watched, her body shifting as the score hit a crescendo at a particular moment. He felt as if he should freeze that point in time, stay within their bubble where Mattie wasn’t the Mattie the rest of the world saw, but instead was the truest version of her. He could see this as their life, growing old together, settling in to watch films together, her curled into his side and him content in life. As the film ended, Mia got up to leave, and she must have caught the expression on his face as he looked over at Mattie, as she pulled him into a longer hug than before. He watched her warmly embrace Mattie, leaning to whisper in her ear before wishing them well as she left. He followed Mattie up to bed soon after Mia’s departure, and he noticed that she had laced their fingers together, and he stroked the back of her hand softly with his thumb as they climbed into bed, her cheek pressed into his shoulders.

 

His favourite look of Mattie’s was the day when she pulled his shirt on rather than hers, and it hung loose on her frame. It was his favourite t-shirt, a blue one, and he felt bad that he didn’t say anything as she walked downstairs in his shirt and a pair of leggings. He felt a small pool of warmth in his stomach at the sight of her in his clothes, and he felt himself smile at the thought of her in his shirt for the day, how comfortable she looked. When she returned with two cups of coffee, she had barely placed them on the bedside tables before he was pulling her onto the bed into a soft kiss, his hand curving around her waist to pull her to him.

“What was that for?” she questioned as he pulled back, a soft smile on her face.

“Was that not okay?” a surge of anxiety ran through him, and he felt his stomach drop.

“No, Leo, I don’t mind. I just wondered what brought it on,” she brought her hand up to cup his face, softly running her thumb over the wrinkles around his eyes, as if she hoped to smooth out his worry.

“You’re wearing my shirt,” he said simply, and she looked down.

“Shit! That’s why Toby and mum were giving me weird looks over from the table. I thought my hair was looking weird or I was using the wrong mugs. Balls! Here,” she began to remove his shirt, but he pulled it down.

“No. I like it on you,” she blushed at that, and he shot her a soft smile, before she pulled him into another kiss.

 

He felt like Mattie closed a part of herself off when she put her eyeliner on in the morning, and so he revered the moments when she stayed clean faced when in the house with him. He felt as if he saw a more vulnerable Mattie, one who could be hurt by the world and could feel the weight of the world. He felt how tense her shoulders became when she turned on the TV during their quiet days to hear mention of Day Zero, and he took those moments to press a soft kiss to her head, or to her shoulder, helping her slowly release the tension she held. He liked her with and without her eyeliner, and he liked her best when she wasn’t holding up a mental shield, controlling her emotions as the world around her hurt her. He knew she’d never be truly comfortable with Day Zero, with her part in it, the blame she placed upon herself, but he endeavoured to ensure she had him there to share the burden.

 

He closed his eyes sometimes and saw a future with her, one where they create a family together. He could see, in his mind’s eye, a future where Mattie holds their daughter’s hand, their little girl’s brown curls bouncing as they walk down the road, the warm feeling he felt at Mattie in his shirt engulfing him in love for his potential family, the future that felt so tantalisingly near to reality. He woke up in a dreamlike haze whenever he saw the vision of what could be, and he clutched Mattie tighter in those moments, mentally promising her a happy future with him, if that was what she wanted. But, in that moment, he would savour the quiet moments with her, where he could admire the world and the present he built with her.


End file.
